Deep sea fishing for large game fish, such as swordfish and tuna, is a demanding and rigorous sport that requires excellent fishing tackle. Some fishermen prefer to use spinning reels for deep sea fishing; however, present deep sea spinning reels have several drawbacks.
The drag, or amount of frictional force the reel itself applies to the fishing line, must be set accurately and quickly. Spinning reels traditionally have drag adjustments positioned on the front of the spool, and it is highly difficult to reach around the reel and make an adjustment while fighting a fish. Yet, it is desirable to be able quickly set an initial drag for use following the initial strike, and then be able to adjust the drag during the ensuing fight with the fish.
The very large game fish are also quite strong, and require substantial leverage on the handle of the reel to rotate the reel in landing the fish. At other times, the fish may be moving such that rapid rotation of the reel is necessary to avoid slack in the line. The length of the handle is thereby typically a compromise selected to provide sufficient length for good leverage but being sufficiently short to achieve good winding speed.
The handle has a knob or grip extending therefrom, and the fisherman grasps the knob or grip to operate the handle. The knob or grip generally rotates, but is limited to one degree of freedom to which the fisherman must adjust. In fighting a fish over a period of one hour or more, the ergonomics of the handle become an important factor in the fisherman's ability to perform at utmost efficiency.
Accordingly, improvements in deep sea spinning reels would be desirable and would increase the enjoyment and success of the fisherman.